


The Summer of 1899

by Romanticized_Manipulation



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathilda Bagshot thoroughly enjoys setting her nephew up with a partner, Canon Relationships, Canon Universe, Comedy, Community: grindeldore, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, First Kiss, First Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Friendship, Gay Sex, Grindeldore, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Oral Sex, Period Typical Attitudes, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Sadistic Gellert, Seduction, Wandless Magic, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanticized_Manipulation/pseuds/Romanticized_Manipulation
Summary: “Albus. My name is Albus,” the Dumbledore boy finally managed to speak, though it felt as if a sudden, unwanted pressure was placed upon his chest. He pressed his palm into the stranger’s, and it lingered there.“Gellert. Gellert Grindelwald,” the other answered with a charismatic grin.--Gellert and Albus are soulmates. They are geniuses at the core with the same end goal and desires. One is sadistic and the other with a heart of gold, both attempting to take over the universe. In this world, Ariana never dies, Albus and Gellert end up traveling together across Europe. Some tags apply to later chapters.





	The Summer of 1899

**Author's Note:**

> Albus is 17 turning 18, and Grindelwald had probably just turned 17 at the time since he is a bit younger than Dumbledore. The age of consent where I live is 17, so I added an **underage** warning just in case. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy some Grindeldore! This will be plot driven (with many of Gellert and Albus' smutty sexcapades) and canonical as possible.

It was about noon at the time, the sun was high and streaks of white scattered themselves across the blue ceiling above. Summer had always been a delight in Godric’s Hallow; the green that everybody adored grew quickly there. The delicate, old-fashioned homes of brown and white lined the streets keeping the cobblestone snug. 

A small girl sat in the corner of a rather small living area, nestled comfortably in a corner chair. Her wrists were thin and terribly frail. She had been stringing flowers together into a crown-like shape, pressing each flora into the correct positions. The child had gathered the plants just the previous afternoon with her two older brothers. 

“Ariana,” a deep, but sweet voice called to her, “You only have a few more minutes until you have to go to your room. You need to take a break.”

This other, on the verge of leaving adolescence, was at a small writing desk near the window, the curtains were slightly ajar, allowing a bit of a breeze to make its way through the stuffy room. He had long auburn hair that nearly touched his waist—though this was remedied by being placed in an elegant ponytail that shortened the length by a good several inches.

A soft, almost disappointed look came across her innocent features. Her easily breakable hands ceased their crafting, and she knew he meant well, “Alright, Al. I might as well go now. I promise you, I will have this crown done for you by tomorrow, even if it takes all night.”  
“Oh. Don’t do that.”  
“ _Why not_?”  
“You should give it to Ab, he’s the one who takes care of you, after all.”  
“It’s your birthday soon,” she reminded her brother. It would be a special one as well. Albus would have the honour of presenting his adulthood at eighteen. Ariana felt fear tear a spot in the soft of her stomach. He would be leaving them, as the eldest always does.  
“I’m not there quite yet, little sparrow.” Albus was a skilled Legilimens, scanning each little thought in her poor sister’s unstable brain. He could feel that terrible ache as well through his focused quillwork. 

Ariana pranced toward the window to breathe in the lovely summer air, and a soft pat was placed on her blonde locks by her brother.  
“You know, everything I do and will do is for the greater good.”  
“I know, you say that every day.” 

Little Ariana ran down to her confined room, her crafting supplies tucked into a small basket that hung on her arm. Her footsteps seemed almost nonexistent. Had she really been that weightless?

Albus slipped out a warm chuckle and tucked a small piece of parchment into an envelope. He conjured up a wax seal with only a few words. He had little use for his wand then. Brilliant at his age—no, prodigal—he would more frequently use wandless magic, keeping journals upon journals of his own Latin creations. 

A few moments passed, the house was nearly silent except for the occasional owl screech (who was likely delivering mail next door) or the soft chirp of a sparrow passing overhead. A sharp and sudden knock was placed on their door, causing Albus to spill his ink that he had so cautiously been working with. 

“Aberforth! Go answer the door.” He threw a curse under his breath before whispering a few Latin incantations, removing the black liquid’s blotch from his parchment but neglecting the small splatters on his crisp-white shirt.  
“Why don’t you?” Ab retorted, lazily reclined in one of the living chairs, scanning over a book on farm animals.  
“Occupied. _Obviously_ ,” His tongue flicked across his lips in a focused manner.

Aberforth hesitantly placed his book down, creasing the corner on the page he had been examining—which contained contents about proper goat care—and swung his legs around, stomping across the floor toward the space where two silhouettes hung behind the blurred glass of the door. 

He opened the door with a great big smile, which had been plastered on seconds before.  
“Ms. Bagshot.”  
“Aberforth! How do you do?  
“Fine.”  
“Oh, _lovely_!”  
“I heard you were writing a book…” Aberforth’s gaze seemed to waver a bit, his face turning slightly puzzled as he watched the second person who stood a bit behind the young, perky woman.  
“Yes, it’ll take ages to write, I might be dead before I finish the thing. Research. Lots and lots of research.”

The figure behind her cleared his throat, and this had prompted a rather unexpectedly excited response. 

“Oh! Is Albus around!?” She cried out in an oddly urgent tone.  
“Al? Bagshot wants you!”

Albus sighed heavily, not very thrilled to see the overexcited woman, though she had been there for them when they needed a cooked meal or unusual life advice. Kendra’s death had left the three siblings orphans, so an adult woman was nice to have around at times.

“No yelling in the house. Ariana is sensitive to that, and I am present.”

The eldest pushed out his chair and stood swiftly, his long, lanky legs carrying him to the open door. The scent of the woman’s perfume was overpowering, taking away the pleasant smell of mid-July. 

“Yes, Bathilda?”  
“I have someone I want you to meet!” Her voice nearly quivered with elation, and her smile created so many creases, bringing her cheeks to their full plumpness as if she were about to implode, “He’s my–”

“Nephew," said an unfamiliar, alien voice.

This was new. 

His tone was confident and smooth, filled with specks of dominance. This unknown specimen had shoulder-length blonde hair that seemed to fall effortlessly. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you…” 

What was that accent?

That platinum-haired devil held out a hand toward the stunned young man.

“ _Albus_. My name is Albus,” the Dumbledore boy finally managed to speak, though it felt as if a sudden, unwanted pressure was placed upon his chest. He pressed his palm into the stranger’s, and it lingered there.

“Gellert. Gellert Grindelwald,” the other answered with a charismatic grin.

There was a brief moment of silence between the two as if they were communicating telepathically. Those piercing blue eyes met the faded blue-grey and brown eyes of the blonde. Heterochromic? Albus pondered for just a moment. Both had been Legilimens, and both had been extremely capable of Occlumency. Their minds had clashed. Thus, they could not read each other’s thoughts. 

This was _very_ new. 

Bathilda had brought the quiet to a sharp end, “I think you two will get along well. You both have similar interests, you're about the same age, both top of your class.”

This had been when they brought an end to their incessant handshake.

“I have a fantastic idea, auntie. Albus should come over for dinner tonight!” He turns his attention directly toward the other male once again, “My aunt makes good food. I can show you my room too. I heard you attended Hogwarts. I went to Durmstrang. Perhaps, I can teach you a few things they neglect to at that school.”

Gellert’s eyes flickered up and down Albus’ form a few times. He slipped a hand forward to tug curiously on one of the redhead’s suspenders, licking his lips hungrily. He whispered a small spell that removed the splotches of ink off of Albus’ shirt, leaving it a perfect white as it was once before. Their eyes met again.

“Oh! _Wonderful_ , Gellert. You two can get to know each other better!”

Aberforth peeked up from his book, his eyebrows raised, “Dinner?” His body seemed to perk up suddenly. “Ms. Bagshot, am I allowed to come over?” He said in an oddly polite fashion that contradicted the usual Aberforth attitude.  
“No, older boys only. They’ll be talking about girls and other inappropriate, grown-up topics, young man. Let them bond! I can bring you your own serving,” she paused for a moment, “and for your sister.” This last part came out as a whisper.

“Girls? But, Albus…”  
“ _Silencio._ ” Albus cast quickly without a wand, a look of fury filling his usually-kind eyes.

This resulted in Gellert giving Albus an intrigued look, the hint of a smirk attaching to his charming smile. It was obvious that he had scanned Aberforth’s mind in a matter of seconds. Albus took a step back, trying to distance himself from any temptation if there had been any. 

_Merlin, he knows,_ the Dumbledore boy thought. 

Bathilda bit her lip and clasped her hands together suddenly, those bright eyes still wide with immense emotion. “Oh, Albus, we’ll see you tonight, just as the sun is setting! You can come over a bit early if you’d like. Gellert needs help unpacking his things. I reckon it’s a mess.”

“I actually keep my things in a meticulously messy order aunt Bathilda. Nothing is ever out of place.” Gellert said with a patient smile, “I’ll see you for dinner.” 

“Goodbye Albus!” Bathilda then brought him in for a quick embrace, though she had awkwardly pulled away due to an unknown cause.

Albus swore he saw the quickest wink from the blonde before they both departed. He slowly shut the door, mentally exhausted from the quick exchange. 

“Don’t you dare. I saw the way you were looking at him,” his younger brother said as soon as the door fit into its slot. “I don’t like him. He’s… I don’t know. He was speaking to you with a… a voice, and I didn’t like it.”

“What do you mean? “Don’t you dare”? I’d like to make friends with him. He seems good, Ab. I have been struggling to find someone to, ah, share my intellectual pursuits with.”

“ _Albus!_ ” Aberforth scolded his older brother, and glanced down at the redhead’s pants, “I told you!”

Albus glanced down at his waist with a bewildered expression, “Oh. Aberforth, why were you even–?” He grasped the tightened front of his trousers, hurrying off toward the restroom with a rather red face. It was a rarity that he would become flushed. Embarrassment pulsed through his veins uncomfortably. The weight on his chest seemed to press harder as he gripped ahold of the edge of the sink. Wicked images of that blonde-haired young man pressed unwillingly into his mind. This was new. He had never desired anyone before, not like this. 

His heartbeat pulsed in his ears and a sudden heat took over his body. _I’m thinking too much,_ he thought to himself. Albus’s hand traced the edge of his trousers, and soon enough he was fiddling with his zipper, pulling it down slowly, ashamed for such indecency. 

The aching heat within him subdued as he let his firmly erect cock swing out from his rather tight pants. It bounced a bit, and the cool air was a delightful surprise. He was slightly hunched over the sink, his hand making its way around his dick, giving it a few slow tugs until a bit of precum coated the tip. 

He conjured a lubrication spell with the use of his wand this time due to his unsteady concentration. His cock became coated in slick within a matter of seconds. Albus allowed a shaky sigh to escape from his lips, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to vocally express his pleasure. It would be too risky; Aberforth had already been severely uncomfortable with Albus, and Ariana was most likely taking a nap—which it would be unwise to rouse her in such a vulnerable state. 

_Gellert._ That name pounded against the inner walls of his cranium in the most pleasurable way. Albus knew what he was. He was queer, a homosexual, and he had known this his whole life. He hadn’t given it too much thought until now. The halls of Hogwarts had neglected to give him any real sexual or romantic action. Dumbledore had given up on any concept of love besides the familial and platonic relationships that he held so tightly. This attraction was new. 

_What is wrong with me? I think I’m going mad._

Albus stroked his wet cock with quick, short pumps. There was the inevitable sound of wetness echoing faintly in the room, and he struggled to keep his groans internal.

The Dumbledore boy could imagine it clearly, his brain organizing the scattered feelings and strings of lust into organized photography. 

_Gellert would silently make his way behind me, mimicking smoke. He would press those lovely lips into the crook of my neck. His hands would be strong, leaving bruises on my untouched hips. Merlin, he would be merciless. He would bend me over the sink and my hands bound by that genius magic he harbours. I would have to beg him to fuck me—words I had never uttered from my mouth before. I would love ever single second of it. Wet smacks of skin-to-skin contact and moans of ecstasy would be our song. But, I know he would keep his trousers just at his knees and his top garments on. He would have had me strip down for him. He’s in control. He would mark me as his, and…_

“Gellert!” Albus gasped as he said the name aloud, and a hard wave of bliss crashed over him, his hips jerking forward as his seed squirted into his palm.

Masturbation was not an activity that Albus regularly partook in like the other boys Gryffindor, customarily, his studies were more important than ‘silly things like that’. 

Somehow, this blonde-haired devil intoxicated Albus' mind and body.

His mind went blank for a good while, panting heavily as he came down from his orgasm. He swiftly cleaned himself up with a bit of handy magic and pulled his hair out of his ponytail. Albus then took a moment to examine himself in the mirror, red-faced with sweat lacing his collarbone. Gellert couldn’t see him such conditions. He ran his brush through his mildly frizzy locks, smoothing out his auburn, waist-length hair, allowing it to naturally fall to its length. 

He picked up his wand shakily and allowed for the bath to run, creating warm water with a simple heating spell. How could he be so obsessed with a stranger? Is he an experiment? Simply a curiosity?

Albus did know one thing. Tonight, he would need to be as fashionable and charming as that Grindelwald boy. Albus shuddered as he thought of the deep mauve uniform on Gellert, trimmed with thick, dark furs that contrasted so beautifully with his albinistic-like features. 

Durmstrang. _Had he just graduated like I did?_

Albus removed his clothes with a snap of his fingers before sliding into the warm water with swirls of heat and soft steam emerging from the liquid’s surface. The heat seemed to ease Dumbledore’s preoccupations.

_I think I’ll wear my midnight blue robes. They’re quite handsome. I wonder if he’ll like them._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. ♡ I know the Grindeldore fanbase isn't too big  
> Please excuse any mistakes made;  
> I'm doing homework while writing this since finals are coming up.  
> I'll do the chapter whenever I can!
> 
> Comment if you liked it!


End file.
